


Authentic

by pineapple_bread



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapple_bread/pseuds/pineapple_bread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>明星AU，大量私设，一言不合就开坑，更新看心情和时间，大概是个大长篇，跳坑慎重</p>
    </blockquote>





	Authentic

**Author's Note:**

> 明星AU，大量私设，一言不合就开坑，更新看心情和时间，大概是个大长篇，跳坑慎重

“你能再跟我解释一遍为什么我会莫名其妙多了个助理，而且这个助理还是个毛头小子吗？”看着不远处抱着一堆东西身上背着个挎包穿着羊毛开衫格子裤，有着一头乱糟糟的卷发正向保姆车走来的年轻人，翘着二郎腿左手搭在扶手上在用食指和中指敲打着只有他自己知道的节奏的Bond无奈地侧过头，问坐在他旁边在他自己的笔记本电脑上敲敲打打的Tanner。

 

“介于你再一次的睡了你的助理，而且还被M抓到了，加上我有太多的事务要处理已经分身乏术了，我们给你找了个新的助理。”Tanner头也不抬地边在他的笔记本上敲敲打打边回答Bond.

 

“Okay，但为什么非得是个毛头小子？”

 

“为了避免你再跟你的助理搞到床上，而且还被M当场抓到。”Tanner继续头也不抬地边回复他的邮件边回答Bond.

 

“Fine.但我不认为他能坚持过一周。”Bond只好叹了口气接受了这个安排。

 

“或许我们可以拭目以待一下。”Tanner无谓地耸耸肩，而与此同时，Bond的新助理也恰好走到了保姆车前。

 

“哦，你来了，很好，Q，这是James Bond，James，这是你的新助理，Q.”

 

Q单手抱着怀里的东西，抬起一只手扶了扶眼镜朝Bond和Tanner点了点头，而Bond只是抬起了搭在扶手上的左手的食指和中指晃了下示意。

 

“那么你们都认识对方了，很好，这样我就先回去了，你们抓紧开始James今天的行程吧。”Tanner合上了放在自己腿上的笔记本电脑，走下了保姆车。

 

待Q上了保姆车，安置好自己怀里的东西并且在Bond身旁坐下之后，Tanner才朝两人点点头，“James，Q，祝你们今天一切顺利。”然后关上了保姆车的车门，然后拍了拍，示意司机开车。

 

“Good morning，Bond，这是你今天的行程，早上有一个杂志封面的拍摄，下午有两个访谈，然后晚上是和新剧的导演和编剧的见面。”没有耽误一分一秒，车刚启动Q就从挎包里掏出一台iPad递给了Bond，上面是他一天的日程安排。

 

“所有的日程安排我都已经放到上面了，而访谈的内容，虽然我知道你不喜欢按常理出牌，所有的访谈内容和将会涉及到的问题都在这上面了。”

 

“Huh，真是新鲜，通常我的助理都挺喜欢我。”Bond听了Q所说的，接过了iPad只是拿在手上，并没有看，然而饶有兴趣地盯着Q。“而你看上去似乎对我有点反感。”

 

“当然那只是通常，Bond。而很明显，我就是个例外。”Q一边整理着手上的剧本，一边漫不经心的应着。

 

“所以你讨厌我？”

 

“说不上讨厌，但也说不上喜欢就是了。”

 

“那是什么原因让你会成为我的助理？既然你说不上喜欢我。”

 

“你的老板正好认识我的导师，而我也正好需要一份工作。助理跟助教似乎区别很大，但本质上所要做的，不也差不多不是吗？”整理好手上的剧本递给了Bond，Q终于抬起了头“这是你新剧的剧本，Bond.”

 

饶有兴趣地看着人，Bond接过剧本笑了笑：“James，please.”

 

“James.”Q点了点头。

 

真是个有趣的小鬼，Bond意味不明地笑了笑然后翻了翻手上的剧本就将它摆到了一边，“跟我多说说你吧，Q，毕竟我们要一起共事了，总得相互了解一下。”

 

“我想我没有太多好说的，James.”

 

“Well，你可以说说你是哪所学校的学的什么专业之类的？鉴于你刚刚提到了你的导师。”

 

“那或许我直接把我的简历发给你，会更直接明了？”

 

“Come on，Q，那样的话乐趣又在哪里呢？”

 

“那或许就要你自己发掘了，James.”抬手扶了扶眼镜，Q给了Bond一个坏笑然后把脚边的装着Bond接下去要穿的几套服装的大袋子挪到了后座。

 

有趣，非常有趣。

 

如果说一开始Bond还十分不想要接受这个看上去还像是个高中生的新助理，现在他可是被这个叫Q的新助理的反应勾起了他的兴趣。

 

那么就让我们来看看你能坚持多久吧，Q.


End file.
